Talk:Shiromaru Hōzuki
Illogical Character I don't understand why you would make a character like this, it is utterly impossible to have two home countries and two hometowns, home is where you live even if you summer in one, it is still not your home, just a vacation house you live in for brief times so it wouldn't count as your real home. The Hōzuki Clan lives in Kirigakue as far as we know so it would make much more sense for her to be a member of that village unless she decided to defect for some reason or there is some other special circumstance but if not, it is both illogical and impossible to have a character the information you have provided.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 02:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Noticed I wrote "Male", but accidently put the Female symbol in xD Well anyways, on to the case. Similar to Shimo, this guy was a former resident of Kirigakure/the Land of Water, I'll give a little backstory to him. "Shiromaru grew up in Kirigakure in the Hōzuki clan. During his Academy years, he was one of the best students in his school. When Shiromaru was 7 years old, he made friends with a person named Shimo, who was of the Yuki clan; though, no one knew at the time that he was from the Yuki clan, so no one payed attention of he'd do anything stupid because of his genetics. Shiromaru made friends with the boy, and he'd sometimes play soccer with him after the lessons. One year later, after Shimo was forced to leave Kirigakure, Shiromaru felt like he hadn't got any 'true' friends. He, like Sasuke Uchiha, was favourited by many students of the academy, especially girls. Because of that, Shiromaru felt like he didn't have real friends other than Shimo. Three years later, he had successfully graduated to genin, and he was supposed to be appointed to a new genin team; but he asked the Mizukage's permission to leave Kirigakure, and the Mizukage accepted. He would've known the cosequences if he left Kirigakure, that he would be hunted down by hunter-nin, so he had wise thoughts to ask the Mizukage. Later, he went to Konohagakure, telling the leaders of Konohagakure, including the Hokage himself, that he was an exchange genin who didn't want to be part of any current genin squads. He was then appointed to Team Kenta, and he had rejoined up with Shimo, his childhood friend...." So basically, this is the little backstory of Shiromaru and how he became a Konoha resident. 13:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) First off, as far as we know, there is no such thing as soccer in the Naruto world, so playing soccer with him would be pretty impossible. Second, he would have to have a very, very good reason to ask the Mizukage to leave Kirigakure, especially if he was going to defect to another shinobi village as leaders don't like defecters. Third, if he is a former member of Kirigakure and the Land of Water, then they are no longer his home, which means that by having them listed as home on his Konohagakure infobox, you have put false information. Fourth, there is no such thing as an exchange genin, they usually stay in their own village and learn how to become shinobi, usually training there or in nearby places to the village. Fifth, ALL genin are required to be in a squad with at least one other genin and a jonin, there has never been an exception that I have seen. ='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 04:41, November 4, 2013 (UTC)